


A borrowed sweatshirt

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluuf, M/M, Sharing Clothes, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Being a werewolf hard especially in Beacon Hills. But for Liam Dunbar life was about to get a whole lot harder. Falling in love with ex-teammate turned frenemy Brett Talbot, who also happens to be a werewolf. They resolved their differences and started dating. And it's about time that the pack found out.





	A borrowed sweatshirt

Liam Dunbar's POV

My pack seemed to be looking at me differently. I don't think i was doing anything different, i wasn't wearing anything unusual, just my jeans, my shirt and Brett's sweatshirt, so i don't - wait a minute, Brett's sweatshirt. I'm wearing Brett's sweatshirt that has to be it, they don't know i'm dating him, they think we only tolerate each other because our packs are close to one another. Plus Brett is taller and broader than me meaning the sweatshirt was actually too big, for me that is, it fit him perfectly. I just don't know if i'm ready to tell my pack that i'm dating him. I'll have to talk to him later.

 

Lydia Martin's POV

"i like your sweatshirt Liam, but isn't it a little big?@" i observed "it's much too big" Malia added. "i didn't really notice i just threw it on this morning, in case it got cold" Liam said trying to be inconspicuous, trying his hardest to look anywhere but in our eyes. I've seen someone wear that sweatshirt before, not too long ago, maybe someone bought one similar. I looked at the others and saw that they clearly didn't know either as everyone except Scott had a vacant and confused look on their face whereas Scott had a knowing smirk on his face.

Scott McCall's POV

I gave everyone a knowing smirk. I knew of course. I knew that my beta was dating the wolf from Satomi's pack. I hope he treats Liam right. I'm rather protective of my beta and my entire pack, Liam especially, ever since the incident with Garrett when he poisoned him with wolfs bane and dropped him in a well, leaving him for dead just because his name was on that stupid list, the deadpool. Plus i don't know how he thought he could get away with it. I mean not only was the sweatshirt too big for him, the green material had the Devenford lacrosse written on it and if that wasn't enough it had the number 28 and the name Talbot printed on the back, whereas Liam's like mine and the rest of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team's are red with the Beacon Hills lacrosse printed on it and his has the number 9 and the name Dunbar printed on the back.


End file.
